1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to geometrical instruments and, more particularly, to flexible tapes for measuring distances.
2. Description of the Related Art
“One person operation” of a tape rule is often frustrating. When a single user tries to measure an article using a tape rule, the user hooks one end of the tape rule to an end the article. The user then extends the tape rule along the article for a length dimension. As so often happens, however, the tape rule slips from the article. The user must walk back to the end of the article, recoil/rewind the tape rule, and attempt another measurement. It's not uncommon to try several times before an accurate measurement is obtained. It's also not uncommon to enlist the help of another person when using the tape rule. There is, accordingly, a need for an improved tape rule, a need for a tape rule that reduces slippage from the article to be measured, and a need for a tape rule that allows one person operation.